SpongeBob reacts to the Powerpuff Girls' Day at the Beach (Feat. Astro Boy)
Transcript * SpongeBob: "Hi there, everybody, SpongeBob here, and today, I'm gonna be reacting to a video clip called The Powerpuff Girls Day at the Beach featuring Astro Boy, enjoy the video clip." * Narrator: "Whew, a hot summer day-- (Astro Boy flies and lands to the entrance of the seaside.) Oh, hi there, Astro Boy." * SpongeBob: "Hi Astro Boy, where have you been?" * Narrator: "You're almost just in time for a vacation at the beach." * SpongeBob: "I love the waves, the sand, the sun and the seagulls." * (Astro Boy enters the beach.) * SpongeBob: "Okay, now he's at the beach." * (Astro Boy puts his beach towel on the sand.) * Astro Boy: "Come on, guys! Hurry up!" * (The Powerpuff Girls and their friends pop out of the rock wall and hear Astro Boy.) * Astro Boy: (Echoey) "Come on, everyone! Hurry up!" * SpongeBob: "Johnny Bravo, what is he doing here?" * Johnny Bravo: "Whoa, mama. It's Astro Boy! What is he doin'?" * Professor Utonium: "Is he talking to the waves?" * SpongeBob: "No, he's not." * Jenny Wakeman: "Hmmmm...I don't know, Professor. Let's go down to the beach and see!" * SpongeBob: "Hoppin' clams, they are going to meet Astro Boy!" * Astro Boy: "Come on, guys! Over here! Hurry up, hurry up! Quickly!" * SpongeBob: "Look, it's the Powerpuff Girls and their friends! Why are they taking many stuff?" * (The Powerpuff Girls and their friends carry their backpacks, beach umbrellas, buckets, spades, beach towels, surfboards, inner tubes, water wings, flippers, masks, snorkels, beach balls and coolers.) * Astro Boy: "Come on, guys! All of you are taking ages. Are you sure that we need all that stuff?" * Chowder: "Yes, it's all essential." * SpongeBob: "Cool, Chowder." * Mayor of Townsville: "Now, where should we set our base camp?" * SpongeBob: "Look! Here's the Mayor of Townsville, my voice actor Tom Kenny provides the voice from the Powerpuff Girls on Cartoon Network." * Astro Boy: "Here, this will do fine!" * SpongeBob: "Hi, Jenny! What are you up to today?" * Jenny Wakeman: "No, we need to further up the beach, before the tides come in." * SpongeBob: "I don't want the tides to come at Bikini Bottom either." * Scooby-Doo: "Rell, rot roo rar rom the rockrools." * SpongeBob: "Nice shades Scooby-Doo and Shaggy!" * Professor Utonium: "Maybe, we could have ice cream from the palor before it starts melting." * SpongeBob: "An ice cream? That sounds familiar!" * (The Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium and their friends drop their stuff on the sand.) * Blossom: "Ah, that's perfect." * Bubbles: "We love the beach!" * SpongeBob: "I know you love the beach, Bubbles." * Buttercup: "I have never been to the beach before. Am I right, Astro Boy?" * Astro Boy: "Yes, you're right, Buttercup. Now, what should we do first? Swimming or sandcastles? Swimming! Let's all go swimming in the waves." * Eddy: "After we set up our base camp." * SpongeBob: "Oh boy, they are all dumping stuff out of their backpacks!" (Laughs) * (Eddy, Scooby, Professor Utonium, Jenny Wakeman, M's Bellum, & M's Keane dump their buckets, spades, beach balls and beach umbrellas out of their backpacks.) * (Professor Utonium grabs the first pole.) * Professor Utonium: "Here, Astro. Hold this." * SpongeBob: "Here's the Professor grabbing the first pole." * (Astro Boy grabs a hammer.) * SpongeBob: "Hit the hammer nicely, Astro Boy." * (Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Professor Utonium hold the pole and Astro Boy hammers the pole 3 times.) * (Professor Utonium shakes the pole.) * Professor Utonium: "Can me and the girls have a go?" * SpongeBob: "Second pole, coming up! * (Jenny picks up the second pole.) * Blossom: "Can we do this one?" * Jenny Wakeman: "Yes! You may! I'll just start it for ya." * SpongeBob: "Nice mallet hitting, Jenny." * (Jenny Wakeman hits the pole 2 times.) * (Jenny throws the hammer up in the air.) * SpongeBob: "Now she threw it up in the air." * Jenny Wakeman: "Here, one more should do it." * SpongeBob: "One more should do it! Absolutely right, Jenny!" * (Professor Utonium throws the hammer up in the air.) * SpongeBob: "No, no, no, no, Professor! Don't hit the pole too h--" * Professor Utonium: (Grunting) * (Professor Utonium breaks the hammer and the top hammer piece hits Ms. Keane's head.) * Ms. Keane: "Ouch!" * SpongeBob: "That hurt." * Professor Utonium: "Oops." * SpongeBob: "Aw, Tatar Sauce! You broke the hammer!" * (Professor Utonium throws the broken hammer piece on the sand.) * Astro Boy: "You girls go find some seashells, and then find a beach ball where you can use instead." * SpongeBob: "Looks like they are finding seashells." * (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup look for seashells, draw pictures on themselves and their friends on the sand and then they saw the half line of themselves) * SpongeBob: "The pictures of the Powerpuff Girls is not done yet!" * (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup draw the face, eyes and mouths on the sand.) * (The picture of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup on the sand is complete.) * SpongeBob: "Oh, boy! The picture of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup on the sand is done!" (Laughs) * (The Powerpuff Girls carry the beach ball to Astro Boy's base camp, as the Powerpuff Girls and their good friends finally set up their base camp.) * SpongeBob: "Holy krabby patties, they got a beach ball!" * (Robin and Mike set up their beach tent.) * SpongeBob: "Robin and Mike's got their tent set up." * (Jenny Wakeman sets up her beach umbrella.) * SpongeBob: "Nice beach umbrella, Jenny." * (The Powerpuff Girls hand Ms. Bellum their beach ball.) * SpongeBob: "Now, let's see if the beach ball works." * (Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane, Samurai Jack, the Mayor, Robin, Jenny Wakeman and Dexter holds the pole and Ms. Bellum whacks it four times.) * SpongeBob: "Oh dear Neptune, it didn't work." * Professor Utonium: "Well, girls, you can take that back." * Astro Boy: "We don't want to be capturing up our base camp, then we can all put on sun screen." * Mike: "Robin, what should we do?" * Robin: "I know! We should build sandcastles." * Mike: "Great idea, let's all build sandcastles." * SpongeBob: "It looks like they are building sandcastles." * (Robin and Mike start building sandcastles.) * Astro Boy: "Hi, Mike! Hi, Robin! Whatcha doin'?" * Robin: "We are building sandcastles." * Astro Boy: "Looking good, kids. Keep building!" * (A few hours later......Robin and Mike finished building their sandcastles.) * SpongeBob: "Look, Robin and Mike made a sandcastle and their city of Townsville sculptures made of sand!" * Mike: "Hey, girls! Look what me and Robin made!" * Blossom: "What have you made?" * Robin: "We are so glad that we didn't make more sandcastles, but these sculptured buildings are perfect." * SpongeBob: "Patrick's right, I love your sand sculptures!" * Professor Utonium: "Yeah, it's amazing. That's a good sandcastle that make you all so happy." (Laughs) * Jenny Wakeman: (Sobbing wildy) * SpongeBob: "Oh dear Neptune, it's Jenny Wakeman, and she's crying over her destroyed sand robot!" * Professor Utonium: "J...J...Jenny? What's the matter?" * Jenny Wakeman: "Oh, professor. My sand robot! It got destroyed, look at it!" (Sobbing continues) * SpongeBob: "Don't cry, I know how you feel, Jenny." * Professor Utonium: "Awwwwwww!" * Buttercup: "Isn't this terrible? How could that a destroyed sandy robot can make you feel so sad?" * SpongeBob: "Yeah." *Blossom: "Jenny?" *Jenny Wakeman: (Sniffs a bit) "What, Blossom?" *Blossom: "Would you like to draw a picture of yourself on the sand?" *Jenny Wakeman: "Oh, yes! Of course!" *SpongeBob: "Looks like he's using her hands as shovels." *(Jenny Wakeman uses her hands as shovels and drags them to make a picture of herself.) *Jenny Wakeman: "Ta-da!" *(The picture of Jenny's head is drawn on the sand.) *SpongeBob: "I love your picture, Jenny!" *Ms. Keane: "Did you do it?" *Jenny Wakeman: "Yes I have!" *SpongeBob: "Looks like someone's here to play a game of beach volleyball!" *(Mac appears with her beach volleyball.) *Mac: "Hey guys! Let's have a game of beach volleyball!" *All: "Alright, let's go!" *SpongeBob: "Alright, now they are setting up the net." *(The gang set up the net to play beach volleyball.) *SpongeBob: "Give me your best shot, everyone!" *(Everyone was shouting and cheering and playing beach volleyball.) *(A few moments later.) *SpongeBob: "They are flying kites." *(Everyone was flying kites.) *Blossom: "I'm tired of flying kites, maybe we should go play in the waves." *Professor Utonium: "Play in the waves? Okay, we should go ask our friends for that. Hey guys!" *SpongeBob: "They are finally getting ready to swim and play in the waves!" *All: "What?" *Professor Utonium: "We gotta put on sunscreen to play in the waves." *SpongeBob: "Sunscreen?" *Ms. Keane: "Is there gonna be a lifeguard around somewhere?" *SpongeBob: "Don't tell me what the lifeguard is!" *Dexter: "I do not know, Ms. Keane. But, we gotta find out." *SpongeBob: "Oh boy! I can't wait to see their swimwear!" (Laughs) *(Then a tweet message was heard, Ms. Bellum goes to check her smartphone.) *SpongeBob: "What? Is it Twitter, Ms. Bellum?" *Ms. Bellum: "Oh my goodness! It's a new season!" *SpongeBob: "Oh boy! A new season!" (Laughs) *(The tweet message reads: Cartoon Network announces a new Powerpuff Girls season.) *Astro Boy: "That's what I'm going to do is to jump underneath the surface." *SpongeBob: "Look at Astro Boy." *(Astro Boy rips his tank top off) *SpongeBob: "And look at Ms. Sara Bellum over there." *(Ms. Bellum takes off her coverup and she's in a one-piece swimsuit) *SpongeBob: "Professor John Utonium took off his beach hat!" *(Professor Utonium takes off his beach hat) *SpongeBob: "It looks like Ms. Judy Keane's ready to go snorkeling!" *(Ms. Keane puts on her mask and snorkel) *SpongeBob: "The Mayor's got some sunscreen on his nose." *(The Mayor puts his sunscreen on his nose) *SpongeBob: "I love your raft, Mike." *(Mike takes out his raft) *SpongeBob: "Robin's got water wings, and thank Neptune! Does she look like a ballerina?" *(Robin Snyder puts on her water wings) *SpongeBob: "Blossom's ready." *(Blossom takes off her beach shorts) *SpongeBob: "Bubbles' ready." *(Bubbles straightens up her yellow skirt) *SpongeBob: "Buttercup's ready too and she's got goggles!" *(Buttercup puts on her goggles) *SpongeBob: "Dee Dee's putting on his swimcap." *(Dee Dee puts on her swimcap) *SpongeBob: "Samurai Jack's got an inner tube, to make him float and swim around and have a good time." *(Samurai Jack slips on his inner tube) *SpongeBob: "Whoa! Jenny took off her dressing gown!" *(Jenny Wakeman takes off her dressing gown and changes into her swimdress) *SpongeBob: "Dexter's got an inner tube and water wings." *(Dexter's got his inner tube and water wings on) *SpongeBob: "Oh my goodness, here's Mac! He's going to see underwater." *(Mac's got goggles to make him see underwater) *SpongeBob: "Bloo's ready to go surfing!" *(Bloo's got a surfboard) *SpongeBob: "Frankie's so sexy." *(Frankie straightens up her bikini bottom) *SpongeBob: "Nice swimwear, Billy and Mandy." *(Billy and Mandy take off their dressing gowns) *SpongeBob: "Quack! Quack! Johnny Bravo's got a duck inner tube." *(Johnny Bravo has a ducky inner tube) *SpongeBob: "Finn and Jake's ready to roll!" *(Finn and Jake are wearing boardshorts) *SpongeBob: "Ami's got goggles to make her see underwater too!" *(Ami Onuki puts on her water wings and goggles) *SpongeBob: "Yakko, Wakko and Dot took off their sunglasses." *(The Warners take off their shades) *SpongeBob: "Secret Squirrel?" *(Morocco Mole is standing right next to Secret Squirrel and they got their shirts) *SpongeBob: "Here's the Justice Friends!" *(The Justice Friends are laughing in excitement and they want to watch them swim) *SpongeBob: "Whew, Agent Honeydew and Monkey are hot today." *(Agent Honeydew wipes the sweat off her forehead) *(Monkey wipes the sweat off his forehead) *SpongeBob: "Puttin' on the sunscreen!" *(Astro Boy and the others put on their sunscreen) *SpongeBob: "Professor John Utonium's still putting on his sunscreen." *(Professor Utonium is still putting on sunscreen, 'til another tweet message was heard.) *SpongeBob: "What? Is it Twitter, John?" *(Professor John Utonium takes his smartphone out of his backpack.) *Professor Utonium: "Hey, guys! LOOK!" *(They all stare at Professor John Utonium.) *SpongeBob: "What's that?" *Professor Utonium: "Look at this!" *SpongeBob: "WOW! I can't believe a new Powerpuff Girls Forever series is coming!" (Laughs) *(The tweet message reads: Nick Jennings and Bob Boyle returns to his work on the Powerpuff Girls Forever series.) *Yakko: "Alrighty, last one in the water is comin' in!" *Wakko: "Yep, me too!" *SpongeBob: "Ready...set...GO!" *(Everyone was running to the waves until a lifeguard comes by) *Lifeguard Blisstina: "WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA!" *SpongeBob: "Hoppin' clams, it's the Powerpuff Girls' big sister, Blisstina! And she's a lifeguard!" *(Lifeguard Blisstina blows her whistle) *Buttercup: "Bliss?" *SpongeBob: "She's got a nice red swimsuit with a white cross and a nice whistle, and a tube to keep people protected." *Lifeguard Blisstina: "Not quite yet! Playing in the waves at the beach is fun, but it should also be safe. Do you know the rules?" *SpongeBob: "Have a lifeguard or grown-ups come with a child." *Jenny Wakeman: "One rule is always have a grown-up or a lifeguard to come with you." *SpongeBob: "Good thinking, Jenny." *Professor Utonium: "You are a Powerpuff Lifeguard on duty. Am I right?" *Lifeguard Blisstina: "I am a lifeguard" *SpongeBob: "Bliss is on lifeguard duty. I remembered in the SpongeGuard on Duty episode, where me and Larry save Patrick in the water." *Bubbles: "That is right, big sis!" *Lifeguard Blisstina: "Do you have any more rules?" *SpongeBob: "If you can't swim, they need life jackets." *Robin: "Well, always wear a life jacket if you can't swim." *Bloo: "I got a life jacket on!" *SpongeBob: "Swimming buddies." *Mandy: "Choose a swimming buddy." *Lifeguard Blisstina: "And there's one more important rule...you need sunscreen on your skin so you don't get sunburned." *SpongeBob: "They need sunscreen on the skin to keep the skin protected from the sun so that they don't get sunburned." *All: "Yeah!" *SpongeBob: "Look at Robin snuggling up with his boyfriend, Mike." *(Robin's laughing a bit in excitement as he hugs and snuggles with Mike Believe.) *SpongeBob: "You're looking hot, Frankie!" *Frankie Foster: "Cool, baby!" *SpongeBob: "Jenny must be super excited about going swimming with the Powerpuff Girls." *(Jenny Wakeman's laughing a bit, as hearts come out of her eyeballs.) *SpongeBob: "I can't wait for the girls and John to go for a swim." *(The Powerpuff Girls are laughing a bit as Professor Utonium hugs them.) *SpongeBob: "The Mayor's super thrilled! My voice actor Tom Kenny provides the voice on the Powerpuff Girls on Cartoon Network. *(The Mayor's chuckling a bit in excitement.) *SpongeBob: "What's this? Another tweet message?" *(Everyone was waiting to play in the water, as they stare at Grim that another tweet message was heard.) *(The tweet message reads: Townsville Pizza Delivery on it.) *Billy: "What is it?" *Grim: "It's just my pizza delivery. That's all." *SpongeBob: "Grim's about to pick up pizza." *(Astro Boy and Jenny Wakeman hug each other.) *SpongeBob: "Whoa, what a way to sweat it off, Johnny." *(Johnny Bravo wipes the sweat away from his forehead.) *SpongeBob: "Here are the Eds." *(The Eds are laughing a bit.) *SpongeBob: "Here's Finn and Jake. It looks like they are building a sandcastle." *(Finn and Jake are building a sandcastle, when another tweet message was heard as Finn takes his smartphone out of his pocket.) *SpongeBob: "Here's another tweet." *Finn: "Hey, dude!" *Jake: "What is it, Finn." *Finn: "Adventure Time's coming back with Distant Lands." *(Jake looks at Finn's smartphone.) *SpongeBob: "OH MY GOSH! Adventure Time is coming back!" *(The tweet message reads: Adventure Time: Distant Lands is coming to HBO Max.) *(The Warner brothers are snuggling each other.) *SpongeBob: "Dot, are you cleaning your sunglasses." *(Dot begins cleaning her sunglasses off, until another tweet message was heard.) *(Dot takes her smartphone out of her swimsuit.) *Dot: "Oh my goodness! Animaniacs is coming to Hulu! Everyone look." *All: (Amazed in excitement) *SpongeBob: "I can't believe the Animaniacs are coming back to Hulu. But, Richard Stone passed away in 2001, and Animaniacs was formerly on Fox Kids and Kids' WB." *(The tweet message reads: Steven Spielberg returns to his work on the Animaniacs reboot coming to Hulu) *SpongeBob: "Ami? Yumi" *(Ami and Yumi are all laughing in excitement.) *SpongeBob: "And Blisstina's gonna play music on the beach." *(Blisstina takes out her radio and Beach Bowl Galaxy ''from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''is playing in the background.) *Samurai Jack: "I'm so happy for me to go swimming, Ashi's gonna be so impressed." *SpongeBob: "I know, Samurai Jack. We noticed that." *(Professor Utonium is laughing in excitement and Ms. Keane hugs him as hearts come out her eyeballs.) *SpongeBob: "What? Is it Twitter, Jenny?" *(Jenny Wakeman is standing there, as another tweet message was heard as Jenny Wakeman takes her smartphone out of her swimdress.) *Jenny Wakeman: Hey, Professor John Utonium!" *Professor Utonium: (Gasps) "Wh...wha...What is it, Jenny?" *Jenny Wakeman: "My new show reboot's coming to Nickelodeon! LOOK!" *SpongeBob: "Woo-hoo! A new reboot of My Life as a Teenage Robot!" (Laughs) *(The tweet message reads: ''Nick Jennings and Bob Boyle makes a new television reboot for My Life as a Teenage Robot series coming to Nickelodeon.) *SpongeBob: "What is it? Another tweet message?" *(Another tweet message was heard, Dexter takes his smartphone out of his swimming trunks, he becomes horrified and breaks down sobbing wildy, as Jenny and Astro Boy place their hands on their back and supports him for consoling.) *SpongeBob: "Awwwww...Dexter! Why are you crying for? Oh, Gennedy Tartakovsky can no longer work on Dexter's Laboratory." *(The tweet message reads: Genndy Tartakovsky can no longer work on Dexter's Laboratory.) *SpongeBob: "Blisstina's about to blow her lifeguard whistle so they can play and swim in the waves." *(Lifeguard Blisstina begins laughing a bit in excitement, and she's about to blow her Lifeguard whistle and let the Powerpuff Girls and their friends play and swim in the waves in any single minute now.) *SpongeBob: "What? Is it Twitter, Bliss?" *(The Powerpuff Girls and their friends stare at Blisstina, as she takes her smartphone out of her lifeguard swimsuit.) *(Lifeguard Blisstina becomes amazed and she's about to feel excited about it.) *SpongeBob: "Oh boy! A new movie!" (Laughs) *(The tweet message reads: The Powerpuff Girls return for another movie.) *(Bloo is pinched by a crab.) *SpongeBob: "Look at Bloo got his trunks pinched by a hermit crab. That kind of looks like my boss, Mr. Krabs." *Bloo: "Get it off me, get it off me, get it off me!" *SpongeBob: "A cuttlefish bone?" *(Mac's got a cuttlefish bone on his head.) *SpongeBob: "Look at you, Jenny! You are all covered in seaweed." *(Jenny is all covered in seaweed.) *SpongeBob: "Nice starfish, Mitch. This sea star looks like my best friend, Patrick." *(Mitch found a starfish.) *SpongeBob: "It looks like Lifeguard Blisstina's back." *(Lifeguard Blisstina comes back to check on his sisters.) *Lifeguard Blisstina: "Hey, my girls and my fellas! Are you ready to swim in the water?" *All: "YES!" *SpongeBob: "I'M READY!!!" *Lifeguard Blisstina: "Okay, go ahead." *SpongeBob: "And, there they go! I can't wait to see them play in the water!" (Laughs) Category:Reacts